TE ORDENO AMARME
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: PURO HUESO siendo el ESCLAVO de MANDY siempre a cumplido sus ordenes, a un que al pasar los años las ordenes y los sentimientos cambian. GRIMxMANDY


_HOLA Lindos ^^ este es mi segundo Fic de GRIMxMANDY es raro pero exitimos los fans de esta pareja XD espero lo disfruten y Aviso que es "puramente cursi" como el otro._

_Tambien los invito a leer mi otro fic de esta pareja **"TAL VEZ SI LO AMO"**_

_(Aclaraciones se que la mayoria lo conose como GRIM pero me gusta mas llamarlo PURO HUESO, tambien aclaro que MANDY tiene 17 de edad y ella Narra todo el fic)_

* * *

**"TE ORDENO AMARME"**

Listo ya termine de desahogar parte de mi Rabia, contemplo mi cuarto completamente destrozado, yo misma lo destroce para desahogar mi enojo. Me siento Patética hacer esto por un simple costal de HUESOS, porque solo eso es un simple costal de HUESOS, Que gracias a mi termino siento Esclavo de BILLY y mío

Nos odia tanto, pero termino queriéndonos como mejores Amigos. Es un completo Patético como siendo la MUERTE el ser mas poderoso del Inframundo siempre termina obedeciéndome.

Detesto tanto que los años hayan pasado y por desgracia y agonía mía, mi manera de mirarlo a cambiado ¡¿PORQUE MALDITA SEA?! Siento estas cosas tan confusas, esta Maldita necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de sentir que esta solo con migo. Me sonrojo cuando lo tengo cerca, claro que lucho porque no lo note.

He reprobado muchas Materias, ese Tonto de HUESOS no me sale de la cabeza. Solo pienso en salir del salón y verlo a fuera esperando atento que salga por esa puerta, le e ordenado que valla por mi a la hora de salida y me lleve a casa, siempre es mi acompañante sobre todo en las citas, que acepto a salir con cualquier idiota solo por darle celos, también porque quiero imaginar que estamos solos, es que es la única manera de poder tener una cita con El sin tener que tragarme mi orgullo para pedírselo, mejor le ordeno que me acompañe a esas citas, donde siempre me deshago de mi acompañante de alguna manera, quedándome a solas con PURO HUESOS, El piensa que me harto de la cita y por eso hago desaparecer a mi acompañante quedándome sola con El.

Mi corazón late a mil por horas solo por pensar en El. Esta es mi culpa debí dejar que ese inútil me sacara el corazón cuando se lo pedí a se años, esa vez creí ábreme Enamorado pero no es ni la cuarta parte de estas cursis y Ridículas Emociones que siento ahora por HUESOS. Claro que no soy tonta, se que por Maldición mía me termine Enamorando de ese costal de Huesos.

Lo dije en mi mente pero a un así se escucho Ridículamente cursi. AMO a el que es mi Esclavo y mejor Amigo obligatorio, no soporto que ninguna Mujer se le acerque, en Realidad no quiero a nadie cerca de El. Recuerdo aquel baile donde ORQUITO me hizo escenitas de celos me mostro lo posesivo que era, me pareció Patético porque lo es ser tan inseguro y débil con la emoción de los celos, he terminado igual es que "PURO HUESO ES MIO" es propiedad solo "MIA" perdió la apuesta gracias a mi, si la ganamos por mi "PURO HUESO SOLO ES MIO" Que Patética soy a un mas que ORQUITO, sintiendo la debilidad de los Celos. Si el Amor solo es para los débiles Mentales, yo siendo la mas fuerte de la Tierra termine siendo débil por El.

MANDY Que bajo has caído asiendo Ridículos Caprichitos, destrozando mi cuarto frutada porque hoy acaba otro día y ese Bobo no se da cuenta de lo obvio. Bueno es que lo oculto muy bien, una parte de mi necesita que lo sepa y la otra parte la golpea para que se calle y no me haga pasar esa vergüenza.

Alguien viene. Ah es el Susodicho, el causante de mi involuntario Insomnio y causante de mis nuevas ojeras negras como los huecos por donde mira

HUESOS entra a mi cuarto, me mira pensativo porque estoy sentada en el suelo abrazando mis piernas, mira a los lado y ve que e destrozado todo, de inmediato se molesta.

PURO HUESO: ¡MANDY! ¿Que has hecho? Ahora tendré que limpiar y arelar todo este desastre ¡Que Niña!

Esa ultima palabra me ase arder la sangre, ya no soy una niña deje de serlo ase mucho Tengo 17 años de edad ¿Porque todo menos el lo nota? Se empeña a mirarme como aquella niña que le hizo trampa en el Limbo, no nota que soy una Adolecente que se dejo crecer el cabello, que aprendí arelarme bien para llamar su atención, por despertar el mas mínimo de su interés.

Cuantos me persiguen suplicándome ser su Novia, este Inútil Ciego no me mira como yo quiero

Esta recogiendo los destrozos que ice. Siempre la mejor de las sirvientas, el mayor de los ciegos. Me voltea a ver, lucho porque no note el sonrojo que de seguro es notorio.

PURO HUESO: Recordé que venia a decirte algo MANDY, BILLY esta muy triste porque la chica que le gusta lo rechaza.

MANDY: ¿Que se supone que haga yo?

PURO HUESO: Bueno eres su Amiga, pensé que podías darle consejos ya que sabes del tema, supongo.

MANDY: ¿Cual tema? ¿El Rechazo, El Desamor, La Deserción?

PURO HUESO: Iba a decir del Tema de Chicas, bueno se supone que tu eres una.

Aprieto muy fuerte mis puños, ese Maldito costal de HUESOS insensible, si lo e humillado y hecho sufrí se puede decir que se las esta cobrando demasiado bien.

PURO HUESO: Espera ¿Rechazo, Deserción, Desamor? ¿MANDY esta Enamorada de alguien?

Meda una sonrisa de cinismo, será porque sabe que estoy sufriendo como jamás y eso lo ase feliz. A pesar que siente cariño de Amigos se bien que a un me odia por las humillaciones.

PURO HUESO: Tal vez deberías salir afuera y jugar con BILLY, eso los animara a ambos mientras yo limpio todo esto.

¿PORQUE MALDITA SEA ME SIGUE HABLANDO COMO A UNA NIÑA?

Me paro molesta y camino algo cerca de El.

MANDY: Ase mucho que ya no juego HUESOS, por si no lo has notado soy una Mujer de 17 años de edad, ya no soy una niña para salir a jugar ¿Entendiste?

Me medio mira y sigue limpiando.

PURO HUESO: Como digas, pero enserio deberías hablar con BILLY esta muy triste y te necesita.

¿Porque se preocupa tanto por el Tonto de BILLY? Es cierto que están débil demostrando sus debilidades de tristeza. Pero solo porque yo me cubro con una capa de frialdad no significa que no necesite que se preocupe por mi, la verdad que no soporto compartir su cariño ni con BILLY ni con nadie.

MANDY: No me importad, no iré.

Me mira con expresión de me lo esperaba. A veces creo que PURO HUESO sabe lo que diré antes que lo diga, se supone que me conoce bien por tanto años a mi mando pero no es así, si enserio me conociera sabría lo que siento por sus huesos, esta mezcla de necesitarlo y lo odio por no notarlo.

PURO HUESO: Haz lo que quieras MANDY, pero te aviso tardare mucho limpiando y arelando este desastre, pero como supongo que te sobra el tiempo para vigilarme todo el día como lo has hecho últimamente bien hazlo. Baya MANDY cualquiera diría que te gusta verme.

Me sonrojo por completo por lo que dijo, se que lo dijo en sarcasmo pero me pongo nerviosa de pensar que e sido descubierta

PURO HUESO lo nota, se acerca a mi y me pone una de sus huesudas manos en la frente. Me sonrojo a un mas, lucho por controlar mis acciones al sentir el contacto de sus huesos con mi piel.

PURO HUESO: MANDY estas roja y tu temperatura es alta, creo que te refriaste ayer por el frio de la noche cuando salimos al cine con IRVIN. oh mejor dicho me ordénate ir con ustedes, debes descansar.

Me vuelve a sonreír con cinismo, esta a centímetros de mi, me sonrojo mas al sentirme para mi desgracia mas Ridículamente Enamorada de el por mostrarme que esta preocupado por mi. Sigue con su sonrisa de cinismo, burla y Maldad. Esto es demasiado verlo así y seguir sintiendo el contacto de su huesuda mano en mi frente, me ase dejar de verlo como un Patético Esclavo y lo miro con un infinito Deseo

será porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo una creatura del Inframundo que emana Maldad pura, se que es capaz de hacer una masacre llena de Muertes si el quisiera.

Porque PURO HUESO puede ser el Bufón al mando de BILLY y de Mi, pero el sigue siendo la Muerte siempre habrá algo de Maldad en su Interior, si se a contenido en no Matarnos a BILLY y a Mi es porque nos quiso muy rápido pero el es como yo le gusta ocultar su afecto a un que no están bueno para ello, estoy segura que posee una profunda Maldad que me ase Amarlo.

PURO HUESO: Ya se de quien estas Enamorada MANDY.

Sigue con esa sonrisa, al fin su Huesuda cabeza lo habrá descubierto.

PURO HUESO: Estas Enamorada de IRVIN, por eso actúas de esa forma tan extraña últimamente. bueno siempre supe que se quedarían juntos.

PURO HUESO ocupo un tono muy neutral no se esta burlando ¿Enserio cree que puedo Enamorarme de un Idiota como IRVIN?

Me Enfurezco mis ojos se vuelven con fuego mayor a el suyo cuando esta molesto, noto que como todo un cobarde se asusta lo tomo del cuello y lo topo a una esquina de mi cuarto. Lo miro de una forma Aterradora y el suda.

PURO HUESO: … MANDY… Cálmate…

MANDY: Te voy a dejar algo bien claro HUESOS. Yo no estoy Enamorada de IRVIN ni de ORQUITO y ni sete ocurra decir que de BILLY ¡PORQUE YO JAMAS ME PUDIERA ENAMORAR DE NINGUNO DE ESOS IDIOTAS, PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE TI!

Me mira Impactado sin poder creerlo, si estuviera vivo ya hubiera quedado muerto de la impresión.

PURO HUESO: … ¿Que digites MANDY?…

MANDY: ¡YA OISTES HUESOS Y NO LO PIENSO REPETIR! solo quiero dejarte algo mas claro.

Lo suelto del cuello y lo tomo de su traje acercándolo mas a mi.

MANDY: Las cosas van a cambiar aquí, ya estoy Harta de tu indiferencia que me trates como una niña, que no logras ver que soy una Mujer ¡TE ORDENO AMARME!

Lo Beso en los labios sin ningún tipo de permiso, pongo todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo acorralándolo mas en esa esquina, aumento el Beso desesperada lo e añorado tanto, deslizo mis manos en su cuerpo no me pienso detener el no necesita respirar. Siento que por unos segundo me corresponde no se si fue solo por instinto, quiero que solo se deje llevar.

Pero el Malnacido Raciona lucha por apartar mis labios 2 centímetros de los suyos, me mira preocupado intenta apartar mi cuerpo del suyo pero no se lo permito, El es "MIO" tiene que hacerse a la idea que lo es el todos los sentidos.

PURO HUESO: ¡MANDY! detente esto no esta bien ¿Que ases? ¿Alguien te hizo ingerir oh fumar una porquería en la escuela?

MANDY: ¡NO TONTO! Estoy en mis 5 sentidos mas te vale quitarte esa mascara de Casto y puro don correcto ¡PORQUE NO TE QUEDA!

Beso su huesudo cuello, acaricio su cuerpo de forma desesperada con mis manos. Siento que se pone nervioso que le gusta la sensación que beso su huesudo cuello y lo acaricio con mis manos, su cuerpo puede estar hecho de huesos pero se que tiene sensibilidad, ¡MALDITO PURO HUESO! Se que quiere caer pero conserva la cordura para luchar por soltarse de mi agarre..

PURO HUESO: MANDY creo que no estas pensando bien… esto no es correcto…

Cada vez se que le cuesta mas hablar, HUESOS porque precisamente ahora te dio por estar de correcto.

PURO HUESO: Se… te olvida… quien soy PURO HUESO….… Tu… Ami…go… Escla… vo… ¡MANDY TE LLEVO MILES DE AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA!… y… deten…

Enserio me esta hartando ¡PORQUE TIENE QUE RESISTIRSE! ¿Que están horrible que yo lo Ame? ¿Que están imposible de creer? Alejo mis labios de su cuello, tomo su cadavérico Rostro con mis manos y lo acerco a mi rostro de forma brusca, lo miro con mirada de fuego estoy furiosa que se resista tanto a una orden. El deja de estar nervioso ahora lo miro Aterrado.

MANDY: ¡NADIE TE PIDIO TU OPINIÓN! ¡JAMAS ME A IMPORTADO, TU OPINION NO VALE NADA, NO TIENES DERECHO A DARLA! ¡ERES MI ESCLAVO, SIEMPRE HAS HECHO LO QUE TE ORDENO! ¡TE ORDENO AMARME!

Busco de nuevo sus labios lo beso completamente enloquecida, cuantas veces fantaciando despierta sin notarlo con ese momento, mis manos lo aprisionan abrazándolo a mi, siento que su olor a Maldad lúgubre se pega en mi ropa ¡MALDITO PURO HUESO! Me corresponde por segundos pero lucha por mantener su cordura, intenta soltarse no quiere corresponderme el Beso ¡TONTO!

¿Porque? ¿Sera que porque esta muy asustado oh porque sentirá algún tipo de respecto así a mi? No del tipo de respecto de Esclavo a Ama sino de Amigo oh familiar.

Me siento impotente comienzo a llorar por primera vez en mi vida y es de RABIA sintiéndome la mas patética del mundo al estarle rogando a ese Inútil de HUESOS por un Beso y que el se resista a corresponderlo.

Lo suelto, me aparto de El dándole la espalda abrazándome a mí misma intentando parar con ese ridículo llanto, así que así se siente ser venerable, ahora yo misma me arrancare el corazón.

PURO HUESO se preocupa jamás me a visto llorar, usa un tono de total preocupación.

PURO HUESO: MANDY ¿Estas bien?

MANDY: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡LARGATE TONTO BUENO PARA NADA! Quiero estar sola…

Sigo luchando por parar ese tonto llanto al sentir mi gran orgullo destrozado. Siento que PURO HUESO me abraza por la espalda es la primera vez que lo ase, quizás porque sabe que en un momento tan venerablemente Ridículo lo necesito, quiere calmarme usa un tono cariñoso como quisiera saber que no es de Amigos.

PURO HUESO: Cálmate MANDY.

Me voltea para verme a los ojos se queda observando mi mirada fijamente por un minuto que parecían horas, seca mis lagrimas con sus huesudas manos, me sonríe de una forma que me ase parar de llorar, toma mis manos ¡Que horror esto es muy cursi! Pero no quiero que acabe ¿Porque me Enamore de Ti PURO HUESO? Si eres tan diferente a mí y a la vez igual.

Besa mis Manos y luego mis labios le correspondo varios minutos sintiendo emociones únicas, subo mis manos y acaricio su carnio, El me abraza y con una mano acaricia mi cabello, es mejor que como lo soñaba

Raciono de lo que pasa, me lleno de Rabia y lo empujo desasiendo el Beso. HUESOS me mira confundido.

MANDY: ¡NO PURO HUESO! No importad lo que vistes no soy tan ¡PATETICA! para que me Beses por lastima.

PURO HUESO: ¿Lastima? Eres MANDY ¿Quien podría tenerte lastima? No puedo negar que tu esencia Malévola me atrae desde siempre pero pensé que por eso comenzaste agradarme como Amiga aun que tu fueras la que mas me humillara, verte ser cruel con los demás siempre me hizo sentir algo de respecto por ti, además jamás te vi de otra forma que no fuera Ama oh Amiga porque esa era la función en la que me tenias por la tonta apuesta. Conozco tu lado Lúgubre, Malévolo, Perverso. Pensé todos estos años que no tenias de este tipo de sentimientos. Por un segundo pensé que me estabas probando de alguna forma macabra, pero cuando te vi llorar ase un momento por primera vez vi que no era la niña odiosa que me humilla la que lloraba, vi a la mujer que me Ama hasta las lagrimas. Ya no eres aquella niña que odio MANDY ahora eres la Mujer mas importante en mi existencia.

Me mira de una manera como jamás me a visto y se acerca a mi, no puedo evitar sonreírle por primera vez. Despierto no puedo volver a mostrarme débil. Uso un tono sombrío y lo atraigo a mi con mis manos.

MANDY: Mas te vale jamás decirle a nadie que me vites llorar, ese palabrerío fue una completa cursilería innecesaria, como te dije ¡TE ORDENO AMARME!

PURO HUESO: siempre sigo tus ordenes MANDY.

Me sonríe con cinismo sabe que aunque me este mostrando fuerte tiene la satisfacción que por un segundo me vio frágil con la guardia baja. Lo vuelvo a Besar y me corresponde mientras me abraza.

Tal vez en ese momento comenzaba a descubrí sus sentimientos si a mi pero en poco tiempo lo tenia comiendo de mi mano mas Enamorado que yo, alejando a todos de mi, correspondiendo cada una de mis acciones y volviéndose mas fiel que antes, estoy segura que me Ama con todos sus Huesos, además se lo ordene y como todo lo que le ordeno lo cumple a diario.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Te ordeno Amarme jajaja asi a las buenas cuarquiera se Enamora XD espero les haya gustado lindos ^^ espero sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos/leemos_


End file.
